


Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jizz Hands

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the My Chemical Romance songs and video for "Na Na Na" and "Look Alive Sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jizz Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Group sex including incest. MCR references. Implied violence.   
> **Disclaimers:** The characters and settings belong to both JKR and MCR simultaneously. Lee's words are the property of My Chemical Romance and can be found in the song, "[Na na na.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egG7fiE89IU)"   
> **A/N:** A thousand thanks to daiseechain for the brilliant beta job! This was originally written for the "charlieficathon". Thanks to luvscharlie for being a truly brilliant (and patient and understanding) mod.   
> **Recipient:** gala_apples.

Charlie's hair was even redder than usual, while Bill's wasn't red at all any more. They kidded themselves that dyeing it confused the Death Eaters, but really they just thought it was cool. They knew they should have been trying to lie low and blend in instead of making themselves more obvious like this, but that had got boring. Life on the run was boring enough, why dress in plain black robes all the time?

Bill hadn't been happy about it at the time, but Victoire had insisted on coming along. He had no idea what had happened to Fleur and the boys now. It had been so long. The last he'd heard, Fleur had taken up with Viktor again. That had been a long time ago, though. He didn't blame her, and he had stopped thinking about her.

Victoire missed her though. Maybe not the woman herself, who she didn't really remember, but the idea of a mother. She wrote highly illustrated letters and addressed them to "Mom" or "Mamon" or "Mummy", then dropped them into the post boxes they passed. They weren't red pillar boxes any more. Charlie didn't even think they were in Britain. There had been a few Portkeys in the last few years.

Seamus rode at the back and worked the gun; he liked to have Victoire ride with him. Bill hadn't been sure at first that he wanted his little girl to know how to shoot. It was a tough war, though, and it would be better for her if she had some self-defence knowledge: bombs, guns, propaganda; they were all good. She loved it; it made her laugh and laugh.

Somewhere out there Lee was broadcasting and when they were lucky they could pick up his show: "Look alive, Sunshine. One oh nine in the sky, but the pigs won't quit." It was an easy code to break if you knew him, which all the adults did. Victoire felt like she did. He had saved their lives more than once.

Bill was ok now. The high kicks were for real or for a laugh now. At some point during the first year he'd broken down and thought he was some Muggle superhero. They had let Victoire think it was a game until it passed. But it had passed. They all knew what they were doing now: they were at war with an evil bald guy and his masked followers.

The Ministry had gone international, eating up Muggle borders which they refused to recognise. The Ministry meant the Death Eaters, of course. That hadn't always been so. Once upon a time, Charlie's father had worked for the Ministry and they had been, if not the Good Guys, then at least morally neutral. Not any more. They had registered a brand name. Living would be Better without Muggles, they claimed. They had fancy offices where they developed ways of destroying them.

Charlie and his crew had a car and the desert. Their mission was to resist the control of Evil. They did what they could and waited for their hero to act. Lee brought them news of Harry Potter when he could get hold of it. "The future is bullet proof," he promised. Which was all very well, but what about wand proof? "The aftermath is secondary."

They stopped one night outside a place called Battery City. The plan was to attack the Death Eaters in their HQ the BL/Ind offices the next morning. There was a little diner just beyond the city limits which they knew was friendly to their cause. The waitress offered Victoire a bed in her room upstairs. The men didn't mind sleeping in the car, but it was nice to have somewhere Victoire could be comfortable. 

After settling her in, they ate downstairs, straight out of the cans.

"We've got a babysitter," said Seamus, sucking two of his fingers and releasing them with a pop. "What do we want to do?"

Charlie, who was sitting opposite, leaned forward. "You know what we haven't done for a while?" 

They all nodded solemnly and grins spread across their faces.

"There's no cloud, so it's going to be a cold night," Dean warned. "We'll need a good fire."

"How's the car running? How far off the road can we go?" Bill asked.

"I checked the engine only this morning," Dean reassured him. "I may even have souped things up a bit with a new charm. The car's fine. We'll just have to keep an eye out for the masked ones if we go too far out into the wilds."

"I've got flares," Charlie said.

"I've got the wrist amulet," Bill added. "We'll be fine." He licked his lips. "So. We're all up for it are we?"

"Been waiting a while for this," Seamus replied, rolling his shoulders. "Will you finish up your tinned crap so we can get going?"

Knowing that Victoire was safe, they drove out into the desert with the radio on at full volume. Charlie pulled off the road after a couple of miles. Dean had done a good job; she was running smoothly, kept together by spells and hope which, so far, had proved a winning combination. Once they had reached a secluded area, they built a fire.

"First things first," Charlie said, getting out the map of Battery City. 

They sat round the fire, eating more beans out of tins, and finalised their plan for the morning. Putting his empty tin aside, Dean lit up a cigarette and leaned back on the sand with his legs splayed out in front of him. He gazed up at the stars. The red reflection of the firelight shone on the dark skin on his neck. Dropping the map, Charlie crawled over to him. Dean exhaled smoke into his face. Charlie leaned forward and licked his throat. Dean moaned deeply.

"Has been a fucking long time, hasn't it?" Dean said.

Bill folded the map carefully and laid it down on the sand, before joining his brother on the other side of Dean.

"Fuck, yes!" Seamus exclaimed. He moved in between Dean's leather-clad legs. 

"Let me finish my smoke?" Dean asked, with a chuckle.

"Na!" Charlie replied, his voice muffled by the flesh he was sucking on. 

Kneeling, Seamus unzipped Dean's trousers, and lowered his head. Dean threw his half-smoked cigarette out into the night. He groaned and lay himself fully down onto the ground. Seamus took the dark cock deep into his mouth, as deep as he could. 

"Fuck!" Dean screamed.

"It's time to do it now, and do it loud," came Lee's voice from the car radio. "Killjoys, make some noise."

Seamus sucked hard, making a wet slurp, moving his head up and down. Dean ran his fingers over Seamus' head, tightening his grip on the long, blond, dirty hairs and directing his movement up and down. 

Charlie sat up to watch, unzipping his own star spangled jacket and dropping it. He wanted to see nudity. Dean was writhing around too much for Charlie to help him out of his clothes. He moved round behind Seamus instead. Seamus was pressing one hand against his own clothed erection, so Charlie replaced it with his, and used his other hand to pull off the clothes on Seamus' top half. Seamus jerked his hips and rutted into Charlie's hand.

Bill was still at Dean's neck, sucking and licking. With his hand down the front of his unfastened pants, he watched Seamus and, beyond him, Charlie. Charlie watched his brother, too. He licked a long stripe up Seamus' pale, bare back. Bill's tongue mirrored the action on Dean's skin.

Charlie's cock strained against his leather pants. He let go of Seamus to release it and Seamus groaned with frustration. The vibration that it sent into Dean, made his hips jerk upwards more rapidly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck --" Dean screamed only stopping when Bill shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Bill let his mouth keep hold of Dean's on its own, not trying to hold their heads in line with his hands which were too busy pushing his pants down to his hips so he could jerk himself off harder.

Charlie's rubbed his naked cock against the seam over Seamus' arse crack, and held him at the waist, pulling him back, shoving his fingers under Seamus' waistband. Both of Seamus' hands were on Dean's shaft now: squeezing and keeping it in his mouth. Sweat shone on Dean's face, reflecting firelight and stars. His eyes rolled back in his head. One hand let go of Seamus' head to try to push Bill away as he gasped for breath. Without rhythm, Dean's hips slammed up and Seamus swallowed.

Bill sat up and let Dean get some air as Seamus licked him clean. After a minute, he came off Dean's cock with the same popping noise with which he had released his fingers in the diner. He knelt up and shuffled round to face Charlie. Their cheekbones clashed bruisingly as Seamus got his mouth over Charlie's. As they shared Dean's taste, they both worked together on ridding Seamus of the rest of his clothes.

"Pumping out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live." Lee's voice floated over them.

Dean turned to watch Bill, who was naked from waist to knee and jerking his hand up and down rapidly over the red, swollen flesh of his cock. His skin was white and freckled, his body hair auburn. It was one thing bleaching head hair, but there was no point in going any further. Bill watched Charlie and Seamus.

Seamus' buttocks were like fists. They clenched and unclenched as he pushed his bare cock against Charlie's. They kissed like they were drinking life from each other.

Dean reached up exhausted arms and gripped Bill's hips. Pulling weakly forward, he toppled them both into the sand. Bill landed on all-fours and Dean opened his mouth so that Bill's balls could fall in.

Charlie pushed Seamus on to his back, grabbed his knees and forced them back and apart.They each put one lubed finger into Seamus' hole, and he cried out with joy. The gritty sand shifted against his naked back. Their knuckles knocked against each other inside him as they both pulled and stretched at the ring of muscle. 

Dean took hold of the base of Bill's cock and aimed it into his mouth as Bill thrust his hips. Dean lifted his head and pulled it back to lick teasingly at the head of Bill's cock.

"Antimatter for the master plan," declared Lee.

Charlie moved off Seamus for a moment to rid himself of his tight, faded blue jeans and his T-shirt. His body was revealed in all its inked glory; spiders and dragons and slogans decorated almost all of it. Then he climbed between Seamus' thighs and thrust into him.

Dean and Bill twisted their heads round so they could watch their team mates rutting like animals. Bill thrust his hips violently and filled Dean's mouth with his prick. Dean swallowed round him.

Seamus was trying to grip onto the soft sand, his head rolling from one side to the other, yelling out. Bill, paranoid that the enemy would hear them out here in the wilderness, leaned over quickly, to gag him with his own mouth. He grabbed hold of Seamus' cock and stroked it fast and strong. Dean's hands reached back between Bill's buttocks and his fingers played with Bill's hole. Charlie slammed into Seamus' prostate.

Seamus climaxed, spraying hot come over his own and Charlie's bellies and all over Bill's hands. He bit at Bill's lips and Charlie pulled out, panting. His prick dripped onto the desert floor.

Dean released Bill's cock and grabbed his hands. One by one he sucked Bill's fingers into his mouth and sucked off Seamus' come, releasing each of them with a noisy pop. They sat still for a moment, all regarding each other, breathing deeply.

"Go on," Dean said to the brothers in a thick voice.

He and Seamus watched as Charlie and Bill moved together. They lay down side by side and kissed once, softly, before Bill rolled to face away. They nestled comfortably, belly to back and cock to crack. Dean passed Charlie the lube, then Charlie lifted Bill's leg and pushed in. Bill grunted.

Charlie bit into Bill's scarred shoulder as he rammed his way in. Seamus let out a happy groan at the sight. Dean lit up a new cigarette. With his arm wrapped around Bill's thigh, Charlie thrust into him.

It didn't take long until they both started panting faster and more raggedly. Seamus crawled lazily over to them and held Bill's face still so he could press their mouths together. Dean leaned over Charlie from behind him to do the same, blowing second-hand smoke into his mouth.

Charlie sucked it in and his body spasmed as he climaxed, his fingers digging into Bill's thigh. Finally Bill came, too: screaming nonsense into Seamus' mouth .

They all lay back and looked up at the clear sky. They dozed.


End file.
